Gundam Wing The Foregotten Hero
by Agis
Summary: This is the Prolouge and First chapter to this instalment of a Gundam Wing fictional story. This instalment is a short summery of a day a man is betrayed and nearly killed. A man name Axel first appears here and wont be hear from until later. Later on in


Prologue - The Fallen Hero

2/04/2026- Battle Of the Humridge

""watch out!"shouted a soldier.

An explosion ripped trough the colony base 032. The force of the outward blast threw shrapnel into the atmosphere and some mobile suits near by. Three ships moves in only to be ripped through by a beam from the Ager. A ship nearly the size of the smallest colony. The ships exploded and large peaces fell to earth some stopped by colonies.

"What? Stop the Ager. All suits move in. The colonies must be saved." said a voice resonating from the speakers in the suits.

" Agis! Is that you Agis?" shouted a soldier.

"Yah its me. Now attack that ship."Said Agis

All suits advanced on the Ager. The massive ship opened its docks and massive amounts of bot controlled suits poured from it. The battle was one sided from the begining and this didn't help. energy beams flashed everywhere. For every bot killed two would take its place. The alliance forces were falling. Agis put Echelon into full throttle and headed to Ager His beam swords slashing through suits left and right. explosions finished the suits off sending shrapnel into others killing or maiming them. As agis cleared a path others followed. Near the bow of the ship a unexpected explosion made the ship quake. Bodies could be seen floating into space. Another explosion ripped through its first and fourth levels and caused it to shift.

"Its Axel! It has to be!" shouted a soldier near by.

The bot controlled suits started to shudder and stop. The suits were lifeless and dead. Two Alliance ships fired at the Ager sending a blast towards Agis and his troops. The fire and metal hit together. Agis sent his suit into a cooling faze. The suit burned red hot. The ships continued to fire on Ager. Agus soon found that his suit was pllumeting to earth fire rolling off it. The heat was so intense he passed out. The battle above had all but ended. The ships were moping up whatever was left and finding the dead so they could lay them to rest.

Chapter-1 Return of Echelon

It was a hot day on the fields. Agis walked into the barn and put up the tools. He turned around to see Alisa. She was stareing at the large metal leg that was uncovered. Agis covered it as fast as he could then walked back out into the sun. He looked back to see her follow.

" What is that Agis?" she asked

"That is my past." answered Agis

"Why keep it?" asked Alisa

" To protect people like you." stated Agis walking off and into the house. Dinner was ready and everyone was sitting down talking. All that is except for Agis. He ate and then walked into his room that they had finished building not to long ago. It was littered wit broken parts from his suit and his old millitery issued armor. He picked up the pistol and pointed it at his head.

Why must i live. I am a burden to these people

With that a knock from the door startled him and he through the gun on the bed. He sighed and stood up. Not really wanting to answer. He opened the door an Sarah Alisas older sister stormed in.

"So, Alisa gets to see your gundam but i don't." barked Sarah

"Its not a gundam. Its a mobile suit. Gundams are rare and only a few have them. I meet one person that owned one. His name was...I can't remember. I was the Death scythe that he piloted."said Agis

"Your missing the point. I want to see it. Hell i want to take it for as spin."Sarah looks at Agis,"i want to take you for a spin"

"Get out."said Agis sturnly

"Whats the matter not you kind,"said Sarah mockingly.

Agis turned his head and Sarah left. Images of the Death Scythe filled his vison. The gundam had destroyed so many in such a short time. It was impossible what it did. Agis could never match up to the Scythe. Or Heero his mentor and what ever suit he piloted. Agis stood up and grabbed the condenser crystal for the saber and walked to the barn. He placed the crystal in the sword and jumped into his suit. He turned on the monitor to his left and saw the latest feed. The war has been leaning on the side of the alliance. the people that had betrayed him. Also he heard of a resistance movement that had started. He had found out that a gundam known as Wing Zero had mad them a danger to the alliance. Agis clicked off the monitor and looked down at the entrance to the barn. A man was in the door way.

"So, how is the front?"asked the man

"Well, Richard its a mess. The alliance has changed they are nolonger what they were. A new resistance has formed and soon they to will have power of there own."said Agis

"You sound worried."stated Richard

"If a people on earth fight the alliance the battle will no longer rezide in just space." stated Agis

"And you will return to the fighting?" ask Richard sadly

"I...I.I am dead. A fallen hero. Its best to stay that way." said Agis

"Then why repair the Echelon?"asked Richard

"Because one day someone will have to fight to protect this family. " stated Agis closeing the cockpit and starting his rutien checks on Echelon to see his progress.

Richard left and head back into the house to watch the news with his family. Agis started at the screen as it crept to 89 complete. The boosters, gun and temp control still needed reapirs along with some shocks and cracks in the armor. Agis turned everything off and went to sleep in Echelon as he did every night even though he had a room. The solitude it brings helps him to sleep. When the ruster crowed Agis was the first up. It was time to go to town and see what parts could be scavenged. The car was old but still good. It started up quietly and with ease went down the road to head to town. It was Agis Richard his family. They all choose to go this time. When the city boarders were in site the sky lit up with flames and a mobile suit crashed infront of the car. Flames billowed from the car. agis awoke and saw all the family dead but one The youngest girl. Only the age of twenty. Agis quickly jumped into the front seat and kick the door open. The mother fell onto the ground blood pooling on the pavement. Agis grabbed Alisa and pulled her from the car laying her a safe distance from the wreck. Alisa opened her eyes and huged Agis tightly.

"What happened?"she shouted between fits of breath and tears.

"Calm down. Lay down and I'll talk." Agis slowly laid Alisa onto the ground.

"Tell me know! I can't see! You'll have to tell me!" Stated Alisa

Agis looked into her one blues eyes. They were now gray and full of pain. So much pain Agis couldn't stand to look into the many more. He looked back at the wreck to confirm what he though. A fight over head. Anger filled Agis as he blamed it on the new resistance. Alisa grabbed his shirt holding on for dear life. Agis looked back at her and sighed.

"There is a fight going on above use. A suit fell from the sky and landed in front of use. Everyone is dead except for use." said Agis tears slightly forming in his eyes as he knew he was all she had.

"Why! Why my family?" shouted Alisa as she cried.

"It happens in war. People die even ones that don't deserve it." Stated Agis as nicely as he could.

"Its not fare," said Alisa crying on Agis' shoulder now.

Sirens blared out as they showed up to the seen. Peramedics ran over to Agis and Alisa. Agis explained what happend and that Alisa was blind now. They hefted her one to a stretcher with a back and neck brace and took her to the ambulance. Agis turned as the veacles left to see a gundam standing there. It was blue mainly and the cockpit was open. Agis ran to the suit and saw the pilot. His mentor Heero.

"How could you let inoccents get harmed! Why fight on a road near a city. You thought me how to fight as we grew up. you were my mentor! Then this! I'll get my revenge!"shouted Agis

Heero returned to his gundam and the cockpit closed as Agis continued to throw shouts at him. Agis walked up to a car that had stopped due to the wreck and jumped in. He kicked the guy out of the car and pushed the gas peddle. The car shot forward and barreled down the road to the farm.


End file.
